


Mayo Diyes

by Jeyne (Kalatipunan)



Category: Bayaniserye Cinematic Universe, Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015), Heneral Luna (2015) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalatipunan/pseuds/Jeyne
Summary: 10 May 1897...Mga ala-ala ng isang pusong tumatangis.
Relationships: Andrés Bonifacio/Gregoria De Jesús
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Mayo Diyes

Mayo Diyes.

Bakas ang hapo at pag-aalala sa mukha ng Lakambini habang inihahanda niya sa kusina ang dadalhing pagkain sa magkapatid, nang marinig niya ang isang katok mula sa pinto.

Panandalian niyang iniwanan ang inihahanda upang silipin kung sino iyon, hawak pa sa kaliwang kamay ang sandok na ipinanghahalo sa inilulutong sabaw.

Nanlaki ang kaniyang mata sa gulat at sa panginginig ay nabitawan ang sandok na hawak.

Nagbalik na siya...

Walang pasubaling tumakbo siya upang hagkan ito at niyapos ito ng mahigpit. Hindi napigil ni Gregoria ang pag-agos ng mga luha mula sa kaniyang mga mata at ibinaon niya ang mukha sa dibdib ng kabiyak.

"Bakit ka tumatangis, Mahal ko?" Malumanay nitong tanong habang marahang hinahagod ang buhok ng humihikbing binibini.

"Narito ka na." Ang tanging pumulas mula sa mga labi ni Oriang, at tinignan ang asawa sa mga mata.

"Mahal na Mahal kita, Gregoria at Mamahalin kita, kahit sa kamatayan." Hinawi ng Supremo ang buhok na humaharang sa mukha ng kabiyak at hinalikan nang mariin ang mga labi nito.

Ipinikit ng Lakambini ang kaniyang mga mata, at ninamnam ang sandaling ito, at sa loob ng ilang segundo ay nalimot niya ang lahat ng hapis na dulot sa kaniya ng mundo. 

"At gayon din ako, Mahal ko. Pakiusap, huwag ka nang mawawala sa tabi ko."

"Hinding hindi ako mawawala sa iyong piling, kahit na anong mangyari."

"Pangako?"

Katahimikan.

Nakabibinging Katahimikan.

Walang tugon ang Supremo maliban sa kalungkutang bakas sa mga mata nito.

"Pakiusap..."

"Patawarin mo ako."

Nararamdaman niya ang pagkalas nito sa pagkakayakap at ang lamig...

Ang kakaiba at mabigat na lamig na unti-unting bumabalot sa kaniya.

"Hindi. Hindi maari..." Sambit ni Oriang na pilit na kumakapit sa Asawa, ngunit tila tubig na unti-unti itong kumakawala.

"Andres!" Tawag nito na may pagmamakaawa sa kaniyang tinig.

At sa pagkakataong iyon ay idinilat ni Oriang ang kaniyang mga mata, at napahagulgol nang mapagtanto ang kaniyang pag-iisa.

Isang panaginip lamang.

Hindi na siya babalik.

Hindi na.


End file.
